


Spores, goo, and eggs; oh my

by nonverbalspell (AnionsareOnions)



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnionsareOnions/pseuds/nonverbalspell
Summary: you know what this is ;)





	Spores, goo, and eggs; oh my

You are the captain of this ship, dammit. No damn aliens are going to kill you or your crew; the colonies need medical supplies and you're going to get it to them. You ready your gun towards the door, the creature slamming against the other side, and take a deep steadying breath. You watch as the glass window cracks and mars the creature's enlongated black head. Sirens are blaring and the emergency lights are flashing dangerous colors- Mother calls out your impending suffocation and instructions to fix it constantly. You know Avalie is working on the ship's systems, but you are running out of time to buy for her. Your adrenaline beats through your veins like a pounding drum, pumping blood out of your wounds faster and making your fingers slick. The glass fractures again, deeper this time, and you readjust your hands. Your mind is fighting off the naseua and dizziness by whirling to find a plan. The window breaks entirely and the creature shoves its head through, clawing frantically to get through. You scream and fire, aiming the pellets of fire for its head, raining down the flames of hell onto it. It screeches and rears back, a small victory. Avalie' s voice echoes through the hallways as she announces that she is ready. You reach backward and hit your suit control panel and your helmet envelops you, blasting oxygen into the suit. The alien slams its body against the door and it shatters; it rolls with the impact and springs up, ready to strike. Its tail lashes about as it growls at you and lunges. You slam the panel behind you and throw yourself out of the way as the creature leaps full speed into the closing escape pod behind you. You reach up and slam the flashing release button and eject the alien into the vastness of space. As you watch the pod drift off, Avalie cheers as she trains the ship's single cannon on the pod and blasts it until it disintegrates. You let out a sigh of relief and ask Mother to scan for alien lifeforms. She reports nothing and you run as fast as you can to where Avalie is. She beams at you and caresses your face gently before pressing her lips to yours, the first softness you've felt since this madness started two days ago. The two of you stumble to the front window and hold each other tightly as you watch the planet of death fall away from the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> may i say this is entirely A Joke and i am slightly drunk so lmao hope you liked it


End file.
